Tales of Camelot: Rise of Camelot
by ChaosFire0987
Summary: King Sonic has fallen and Excalibur taken by The Dark King Scourge who wishes to rule over Camelot. Now the new king who Sonic selected having no heir will be put to the test in order to keep a promise to the people of Camelot and a dear friend... he must slay The Dark King and his Army of Darkness even after their kings death.
1. Chapter I

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

Sonic the Hedgehog King of Camelot was standing in his throne room when a red hedgehog clad in armor runs in and kneels "King Sonic! I have urgent news!" he says

"What is it Sir Rage?" he asks, this crimson hedgehog was known as Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog he was one of King Sonics most trusted guards and will be captain after Sir Knuckles. Rage was a curious case as he was the wielder of a legendary blade known as Bureijingukaosu one of the seven Blades of Chaos. Excalibur was another one as well. But the thing that made Rage the most unique among the guard wasn't his unmatched sword skills but his magical abilities as far as Sonic and Knuckles knew he was the only one who mastered both.

"No need to be so formal my lord but anyways one of our scouts has reported a rogue army seems to be rallying to the north. We are worried about an invasion." Rage reports

"Alright…" Sonic sighs "I will ready myself and join you on the field."

"But my lord if you are killed who will take the throne?" Rage asks "You haven't even found your queen yet!"

"I have put a lot of thought into it and as much as Knuckles should have it being my longest friend and captain of our guard I think he still has much to learn and fix that temper of his. If the worst happens Rage I have my successor in my will" Sonic answers with a heavy sigh Rage knelt there in shock to his king's words.

"But…are you sure?" Rage asks him "Is that really a proper way to determine a new king?

"I don't know of any other way." Sonic responds "I have my will within my room should I die tell Tails my steward to find it and announce it and for God's sake stand up already."

"Yes King Sonic." Rage says standing up

"You can call me Sonic, Rage we are friends after all." Sonic sighs

"But my lord that would be disrespectful!" Rage says shocked

"And I have told you before Rage…since when was I such a stuck up prick about being respectful. Now get back to the others I will join you shortly." Sonic sighs taking Excalibur from the stand on the wall

"Are you certain about this Sir Sonic?" the sword asks "After all what should happen to me if you fall? Surely in other hands I would be used for evil and I am a legendary Blade of Chaos! No one could stop me!"

"That is why I have chosen Rage to be my successor I haven't told you but he is the wielder of another Blade of Chaos." Sonic responds

"He wields one of the other six?" Excalibur asks "but which one?"

"Bureijingukaosu." Sonic answers

"The Dragon of Blazing Chaos the strongest of us all…" Excalibur says "So you think he could match me should another get their hands on me?"

"I do. Rage is one of our best." Sonic answers putting the swords sheath on the waist of his armor. "If anyone can it is him."

"I see well you know I have full faith in you!" Excalibur says as they walk out of the castle and mount Sonic's horse riding it to the field where the army was. They all kneel as he rides up to Rage and Knuckles who salute.

"Sir Knuckles, Sir Rage what is the status?" he asks

"They are nearly here King Sonic." Knuckles says

"We should prepare for battle!" Rage replies when an arrow flies by them and the army draws their swords as Rage's appears in a flash of fire and light.

"For Camelot!" Sonic yells charging with his army behind him. The bloodbath began everywhere Rage looked was bloodshed. He blocked one attack then another before killing both attackers. Threw a bolt of lightning at a guy one guy got lucky and grazed his back before Rage slices him in the chest. Knuckles was slicing foe after foe with his two swords before he notices the leader of the group…Scourge in his hand was… Excalibur! He had slain Sonic.

"SONIC!" Knuckles yells loudly and Rage looks to see scourge. Anger in his eyes he runs past Knuckles who looks confused but he then sees Rage in the air and crossing blades with Scourge. "Rage are you insane?!" he yells before he catches a glimpse of Rage's sword, it wasn't the normal steel sword he always used! It was a legendary Blade of Chaos "Bureijingukaosu…" he says softly.

"You bastard!" Rage yells at Scourge "You are going to die King Scourge!"

"With what? I have the legendary Blade of Chaos Excalibur!" he laughs

"Burn…." Rage says glowing red "Bureijingukaosu!" he shouts as a fire surrounds the blade turning it into a dragon wing like sword and his armor became dark red and pointy at places. "Ryuu Bureijingukaosu." He says glaring at Scourge as the two begin battle.

"So you are one of the seven as well." Scourge smirks "Well be warned and let your new king know that soon Camelot will belong to Scourge the Hedgehog!" the green hedgehog laughs as he and his army fall back. Rage runs over to Knuckles who was holding Sonic's body.

"Rage send word back to Camelot I will handle things here." Knuckles says looking at the crimson hedgehog.

"Yes, sir." Rage replies getting back on his horse and riding off to Camelot Castle. When he arrives Blaze who was standing guard at the stables notices he was alone.

"Where is the King?" Blaze asks and Rage just looks away Blaze knew that look and she was afraid of what had happened. "Rage…is King Sonic…?" she asks

"Dead." Rage says "Scourge killed him and took Excalibur."

"But who is to become king? He never found a queen!" Blaze asks

"He says to have Tails find it in his will." Rage says "I must send word to him." Rage walks into the castle and to the throne room where Tails was writing things on a scroll. He looks up to see the crimson hedgehog and he stop writing.

"Where is King Sonic?" He asks "Have you returned without him for good reason?"

"Tails…I have horrible news…" Rage says to the two tailed steward who looks at him and raises an eye "Sonic is….dead."

"What? Surely you jest! Who could have done such a thing?" Tails asks

"Scourge… he took Excalibur as well. Sonic told me this morning should he fall his will is in his quarters along with who will become king." Rage replies "Shell I summon the people?"

"Please do." Tails says "Today is a sad day indeed." Rage salutes and leaves the castle before gathering some knights and they head off to gather the townsfolk. They return a few days later with the whole of Camelot with them. Rage dismounts his horse and runs up to Tails before the yellow fox kneels before him.

"What's up?" Rage asks "Why are you kneeling?"

"Read King Sonics will." Tails says handing him the scroll and Rage opens it

"I King Sonic hereby claim upon my death…" he says muttering through it before he gets to one of the last lines "…I will leave this kingdom and the throne to one of my best Knights Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog, he will be my successor and the new King of Camelot." Rage stops and his mouth drops "he-he wants me to be king?"

"It appears so my lord." Tails says looking out upon the crowd from the balcony "Ready?" he asks as the trumpets sound and Rage sighs walking out with Tails. After a few seconds Tails raises his arm and the crowd silences "People of Camelot today is a sad day for us all as we say our last farewells to our ruler King Sonic." Tails says pausing allowing the statement to sink in "For three days ago he was killed in battle. As you all know he has no queen or children… within his will he has named a new king for our land." Tails announces and mutters of who it could be sprung up. Over with the guards Knuckles smirks as if he knew Sonic would make him king with Knuckles being his oldest friend. Tails opens the scroll containing the will and reads "Following my death should I have no proper queen or successor I will leave this kingdom and the throne to one of my best knights…" Tails pauses and clears his throat, Knuckles grins widely at the words before Tails continues "…Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog, he will me my successor and the new King of Camelot." Tails finishes and the crowd kneels before Rage

"People of Camelot I know you loved Sonic as a King, I did as well." Rage admits "Dark times are upon us as the Evil King Scourge's army gains power. But know as your new king I will make sure he pays for what he has done to our kingdom! I swear Scourge will be brought to justice!" he yells and the gathering of people bellow him cheer wildly. Whether he liked it or not Rage was their king and he had a promise to keep to both the land and his friend… Scourge had to die!

 **To be continued…**


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter 2**

 _Five years have passed since that fateful day when The Evil King Scourge killed King Sonic and took Excalibur from him. As the new King I Rage Chaotic have ruled over Camelot. But The Evil King's promise to conquer Camelot…why has he not fulfilled it? Something dark is in the works I know it but…I just don't know what it is yet. Either way I cannot let my guard down…_

Rage was standing on a balcony next to Knuckles looking out on the landscape. "So any news?" Rage asks

"No." Knuckles says "I haven't heard back from our messenger you don't think that the King of the Danes has fallen too do you?"

"I hope not but I am losing my hope Knuckles." Rage answers

"How are you on the Queen situation?" Knuckle smirks

"You know…" Rage sighs "Nowhere."

"You don't want to end up like Sonic but having to put me in charge do you?" Knuckles asks

"Like I would put a knucklehead like you in charge of Camelot!" Rage jokes

"Oh sure put Tails in charge." Knuckles laughs as said fox comes in.

"I wouldn't mind that but King Rage there is something you should know." Tails says

"First off Tails calling me Rage is fine I am not big on formalities." The crimson hedgehog replies "I mean I still wear the armor of a knight only colored I may be King but that only means I lead and govern these people nothing more, nothing less. Which is why the kingdom of Camelot prospers so well because I am fair to all peasant or noble. But what is the news."

"King Sombra has sent you a letter." Tail says handing Rage a black scroll the hedgehog takes it and opens it to see a letter written in blood…

 _King of Camelot whomever it may be this is a warning to you and your kingdom. If you do not give your throne and land to me then I shell conquer it on my own with my army of Darkness. You have one day to respond to this letter. Send a messenger to the Irish Castle with your response._

 _-Dark King Sombra_

"Tails have the stable master ready my horse." Rage says rolling the scroll up "I am going."

"Are you mad?" Tails asks him "Scourge has the Legendary Blade Excalibur! He will use it to kill you when he learns you are the king!"

"Well I have one of the seven myself." Rage says as a sword appears out of a flash of light and fire. "Bureijingukaosu." He says firmly

"That is why you are king?" Knuckles asks "Makes sense now…"

"Send word to the stable master at once Tails." Rage says and Tails does so coming back soon after letting the King know his horse was ready. Rage walks to the stables and looks at his steed an elegant stallion by the name Hikari a name that means light. "Ready to ride again?" he asks the horse as he mounts up and gallops off.

Hours later Rage arrives at the Irish Castle the sky was red and lightning pierced the heavens the common weather of a land covered in darkness and demons. Rage walks in and Sombra looks at him "Oh how the mighty have fallen." He smirks "The noble knight captain Rage Chaotic reduced to a mere messenger. You're king must hate you…so what is thou's King's response?"

"Let me get one thing straight first." Rage says with an angered look

"You will not take such tone with me in my Castle peasant!" Scourge yells

"That's the thing I am not a peasant. I, Rage Chaotic, King of Camelot have come here in person to respond to your demands." Rage says

"Oh?" Scourge smiles "So then you know the futility of your situation enough to surrender in person? Well go on say it. You King Rage in response to the Evil King's request wholesomely say…" he finishes letting Rage finish

"Fuck off." Rage finishes,

"I knew you would give up- Wait what did you say?" Scourge asks

"I, King Rage say fuck off Scourge. I will not let you have Camelot nor will it's people!" Rage answers

"Then I will dispose of you as I did King Sonic, but with King Sonic's Blade…Excalibur!" Scourge yells drawing it.

"You never shut up…" Excalibur says

"Shut it I am your master now and you will treat me as such." Scourge yells

"Whatever…knave…" Excalibur replies before Scourge sighs and runs up to Rage and slices downwards but Rage throws his hands up and Bureijingukaosu appears in his hands and blocks the attack.

"Not…gonna happen." Rage says pushing the Evil King back. "You will never lay your hands on the land of Camelot as long as I stand with The Legendary Blade Bureijingukaosu in my hands the most powerful of the seven blades."

"Do not fear Excalibur for Rage and I shell save you from the clutches of that evil man." Rage's sword speaks

"So it talks…" Scourge smirks

"I know you will." Excalibur says "You are the only hope of any light that remains King Rage."

"But I will blot you out! You have failed to realize the futility of your situation and now…you will pay for it dearly as you watch your kingdom burn and your people slaughtered! Your days are numbered King Rage of Camelot."

"You will not win Scourge." Rage responds as he mounts his horse and Scourge on of demonic origin.

"We will let fate be the judge of that one." Scourge laughs maniacally as he rides off one direction Rage in the other.

Rage rides to Camelot Caste but along the way he visits his home town…Goldenwood a small farming village on the eastern edge of Camelot only to find demons attacking it. Well what was left a girl, a pale hedgehog with brown hair was in a corner two demons were cornering her and she was shivering in fear. Without thinking Rage sends a lightning bolt at both of the demons defeating them. Rage then gets off his horse and runs over to the girl… she looks up and her eyes brighten up "Rage?" she asks in a voice that was all too familiar to him…his childhood friend Rebecca!

"Rebecca!" Rage smiles hugging her "What happened?" he asks

"The Evil King Sombra released his demons and…everyone's property is destroyed…besides me you're family is the only other safe ones." She cries

"I can't believe it… come back with me…to Castle Camelot." Rage says as his family walks out…his brothers Icezer and Xage, his sister Christina, his mother Maria and his father Maxim.

"Rage!" Christina says running up to him and hugging him.

"That sword scabbard…" Maxim says looking at the scabbard on Rage's side "Rage is that…"

"Bureijingukaosu." Rage answers with a nod "The one and only."

"Why are you here I thought you left for the guard!" Icezer says "And you haven't sent word in five years! Are you okay up there?"

"Something happened have you not heard?" Rage asks and they shake "Sonic is…dead…" Rage sighs

"But that means…Camelot has no King! He had not heir to the throne!" Maria panics

"No Camelot has a King…" Rage sighs

"Who?" Rebecca asks and Rage looks at them,

"I am the new King of Camelot." Rage answers "Please Rebecca come to Camelot Castle with me. We can be together again!"

"What about your family?" she asks

"I will send Sir Knuckles and Sir Shadow word they will supply you transportation in some way." Rage answers to his family and they thank him.

"Go Rebecca." Maria says as Rage mounts his horse and Rebecca smiles holding on to Rage as she mounts.

"Hold on tight." Rage says to her and she listened tightening her grip on his midsection with a "Hya!" Rage and Rebecca took off to Camelot Castle. When they arrived and dismounted Rage opens the doors to the main hall and Rebecca looks in amazement.

"Wow…." She says

 **To be continued!**


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter III: Heartbreak**

"King Rage!" Blaze yells running up to him

"What is it Blaze?" he asks

"Sir, the scouts report that Scourge's army near the kingdom borders has fallen back." Blaze responds

"Dammit…" Rage curses "I should have known he'd Withdraw. Summon the court and call Knuckles back to the castle we have no more time to waste. We need a battle plan now. Is Scourge in the field at all?"

"Yes, sir Scourge has been sighted at all times with the army." Blaze says

"Alright." Rage sighs "Then he will die before his troops as he did to Sonic."

"But Rage why is it that he is just now attacking? He could have attacked at any time but why now?" Blaze asks

"I don't know." Rage says "This must be an important date to Scourge. Right now send the messengers go!" he demands

"Sir!" Blaze says before running down a set of stairs.

"Rage?" Rebecca asks "What's going on?" she looks at him with a worried look as he sits down with a stressed groan. "What's with all of this King Rage stuff?"

"The Dark King Scourge is attacking Camelot because I will not hand the kingdom over." Rage answers "Five years ago Sonic was killed and I was made king according to his will. Now I have to protect this kingdom." He says as Tails comes in

"King Rage." He says "I have news."

"What is it?" Rage asks

"A message from the English Kingdom. King Silver sent it himself." The steward says

"Let me see." Rage answers opening it "Dearest King of Camelot I would like to get together with you if your kingdom survives this war. I wish to keep the alliance between our two kingdoms and I wish to speak with you." He reads before thinking hard "Send him a response that I will meet with him after we take care of Scourge and wipe his kingdom off the face of the world."

"I also have a message from the kingdoms of Spain, Dutch, Fiore, Lina, Acorn, and Restickov." Tails says "All of them wish to lend aid to help us. I strongly advise that we-"

"Tell them thank you for the offer but this is our fight and we will not let their noble knights perish for a battle that is not theirs. God will not let such an evil man who controls demons claim victory. Thou will tell them so."

"yes m'lord." Tails says

"Rage?" Rebecca asks

"This isn't much of a reunion I know but right now our kingdom is in danger and I have to protect it." Rage says calling for Sally who runs in

"you called my lord?" she asks

"I know it's not thous assigned duty but we are short right now with all of our knights out I want you to go get me my battle armor." Rage says

"But my lord…" Sally says "Are you sure?"

"This war began with Lord Sonic's death and it will be ended by my blade. I will not return without Scourge's head." Rage says

"As you wish Rage." Sally says before walking back out of the room

"Rage you're not actually serious about this?" Rebecca asks "I heard he has Excalibur now."

"I know but I have one of the sacred weapons as well." Rage answers "This is my kingdom now and Sonic would be on the field with his troops. I am going to keep his legacy and avenge his death." Rage says walking to the back wall where his weapon sat taking it and drawing it giving it a few test swings. When he sheaths it Rebecca runs up and kisses him making his eyes grow in shock.

"Rage please." She says her eyes glistening in the light "You know that I have been in love with you since we were kids and when you joined the Camelot Knights I worried every day about you. Please promise me…to come back to Camelot alive." She begs.

"Rebecca…" Rage says still trying to process what had just happened. "I…I cannot make any promises." He says looking away.

[Music: Roxas-Kingdom Hearts II]

"Rage…" she says softly "You don't have to go fight…you could be like King Henry VI who just lead from the castle."

"Rebecca…I know that you love me but…my duty is to the people of Camelot right now. I have to do this not only for my own honor but for Sonic's as well. Either I come back victorious or…I will not come back at all." Rage answers

"Rage please don't say that." Rebecca sniffs her eyes watering up "You're you! The only knight to know how to cast magic in all the kingdom! You were able to be the first from our small town to become a knight. You will come back you're invincible! No one can kill you not ever Scourge and his entire army of demons!"

"Rebecca…" he says giving her a hug "I am not invincible and… Scourge can kill me you know that."

"But he won't you're better than he is!" Rebecca says looking at Rage "You will defeat him and save our kingdom won't you?"

"I will do all that I can." Rage says as Sally comes back with his armor and he leaves before coming back with it on. "Rebecca." He says looking her in the eyes "I need you to know that…every time I am on the battlefield I think of you. Before I go in case I never come back Rebecca I want you to know…I love you."

"I know Rage…" she cries "I know…" the two hug before Blaze comes in

[Music: Chrono Trigger Theme-Chrono Trigger]

"King Rage we are ready to go." She reports. Rage then lets Rebecca go and stands up nodding as he walks with Blaze to their horses and they rode off to the encampment that was made for the army. As he rode in he could see them look at him

Rage rides to the head of the army and draws his sword. "My fellow knights today is the day we settle things with The Dark King Scourge! For years they have had the upper hand and slowly laid ruin to our kingdom from behind their borders but that changes today! Five years ago this began on the fateful day when King Sonic was slain in vain and Excalibur taken from him by Scourge. We did nothing and let the war end. But no longer! Today we invade his kingdom and we take revenge for what they have done! When we return Scourge's head will be on a stake and his kingdom in ruin! We are the Knights of Camelot the other kingdoms of this world are counting on us so together let us ride into the heart of darkness our light blazing and put an end to this once and for all!" he preaches to the troops who all reply with a battle cry as he turns his horse around "For Sonic!" he yells charging full speed. As they charge into the kingdom of Scourge

[music end]

Meanwhile in Scourge's Castle he sat among his throne when a goblin runs in "Master I have news from the western guard."

"What is it now A'kul?" he asks

"The kingdom of Camelot has invaded and they are making way to this castle with little effort all opposition and resistance thus far has failed." The goblin answers "They rest on the other side of the field only a mile from here.

"How is this possible how can their army be so strong?!" Scourge yells

"Well s-s-sire it seems that…King Rage is with them." A'kul answers

"What?!" Scourge yells "Ready my horse and gather the remaining troops. It's time that we meet him in battle. Send a messenger to them in peace with my warning to send their King to me."

"y-y-yes s-sir." A'kul answers scurrying off

Back with the Camelot Army Rage sat grooming his horse as Knuckles comes up "King Rage we have secured the area."

"Good." Rage answers "Stay alert." He replies when a yells is heard

"Monster!" it screams

"What in the world?" Knuckles asks looking "Tis only a small goblin! A messenger!" he says. Upon hearing this Rage runs to the front of the camp

"Stand down!" he says to his troops as the goblin reaches them and trips. Rage picks it up and looks it in the eye as it begins cowering

"P-please don't hurt me!" it says

"State your business." Rage demands

"I have a m-message from King Scourge." It says weakly "King Of Camelot, you are to meet me at the midway point of this field on the morrow at sun high for I challenge thee to a duel to the death to decide the fate of the kingdoms. I win Camelot is mine, You win my kingdom falls and is Camelot's. Decide not to accept the challenge of honor and your army will be destroyed." The goblin says

"Tell Scourge I accept his challenge." Rage says after some thought

"oh cannot go back." The goblin says

"Whatever do you mean?" Rage asks

"I have been banished for my disliking of Scourge. Please King of Camelot Rage Chaotic you must stop him. We are all suffering." It begs

"Sir Manic." Rage calls and a green hedgehog walks up.

"Yes my lord." He says saluting

"Take this goblin to safety and get him something to eat." Rage demands

"Bur sir he's the enemy." Manic argues

"Not this one. He's okay." Rage says "I will not allow any creature to starve like this on my watch."

"Yes, sir." Manic says taking the goblin

"Rage does thou really plan to battle Scourge?" Knuckles asks

"Aye." Rage says "I want you and Blaze to ride up with me. I do not trust Scourge and I would like thou in case he has something dirty planned."

"Surely he has more honor then to pull a dirty trick like that!" Knuckles says

"I don't know after all he did backstab Sonic." Rage says "On the morrow we settle things." He says "Until then rest up."

"Yes sir!" the knights say with a salute

"Get ready Scourge it all ends here." Rage says clenching a fist.

 **To be continued**


	4. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV: Kings Clash**

The morning sun rose upon the still land as the King of Camelot mounted his steed. Rage looked at two of his most trusted knights. Blaze and Knuckles who rode up next to him. "Art thou ready?" Knuckles asks

"Aye." Rage agrees "Only one of us will walk away from this quarrel. The fate of Camelot rests on my shoulders."

"May the hope of the people be with you, King Rage." Blaze preys

"Enough with this King Rage stuff already." Rage chuckles making the two look at him surprised. "It's just Rage! I may be King but all that means is I have to lead my people and set an example. Not force worship or pay gratitude that is a tyrant. But if I do fall in this battle. Knuckles, Blaze I want you two to lead this Kingdom until a rightful King may be found."

"We will do as you command m'lord." Blaze responds

"Then let us be off." Rage scowls "Hya!" he calls kicking his horse into full stride. Before long they meet Scourge who was alone in the field. Rage stops his horse and dismounts. "Scourge!" he calls across the field.

"What are they doing here I said a dual!" the dark king yells

"They will not interfere they are here to prevent any form of cheating." Rage responds

"What can the King of Camelot not trust another king's word?" Scourge chuckles

"From your past actions I can't be too careful." Rage says as his legendary sword Bureijingukaosu appears in his hand as Scourge draws Excalibur.

"Watch how you hold me knave!" the weapon spouts at Scourge.

"Don't you mouth at me you glorified butter knife!" Scourge yells at the sword "I am your master and you will not back sass me!"

"It pains me to see Excalibur like this." Rage's sword says as a translucent dragon appears behind him.

"Agreed. I vote once Scourge is out of the way we retrieve Excalibur." Rage agrees.

"I can hear you-" Scourge stops looking at the dragon "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" He yells

"This is the spirit of my sword" Rage says "The legendary Bureijingukaosu he and I were only discussing how sorry we feel for Excalibur."

"Why would you feel sorry for this dumb thing! It's just a simple piece of metal!" Scourge yells

"Because…" Rage says with a smirk "He has to be wielded by a novice swordsman such as you. You may have cheated Sonic to kill him but not me… this time you will be the one lying dead on the ground."

"We'll see about that!" Scourge yells putting Excalibur in a poor position. "I don't need you to tell me what the outcome might be!"

"Very well then." Rage says as he points his sword at Scourge the spirit of his sword vanishing from view. "Prepare yourself Scourge. I will hold nothing back this is a battle long in the making and you know how a dual to the death works."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anything goes, one on one, no help blah, blah, blah," Scourge says.

"En garde!" Rage yells putting his sword into a battle position.

[Music: The Only Thing I Know for Real~Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance]

"Now die!" Scourge yells leaping for Rage who parries the attack with little effort and forces the green hedgehog back before following up with a combo. Scourge deflected the attacks before rolling behind Rage. Scourge then thrusts his sword for Rage from behind but to his surprise Rage leaps up and lands on Excalibur before using it as a springboard to leap up and flip around midair landing a few feet from Scourge.

"I will admit you have more skill then I thought." Rage says "But let's see how long you can keep this up." He chuckles moving his sword to a back handed position "Hya!" he yells dashing at Scourge who puts Excalibur up to block the attack but Rage came at such a high speed he staggered and leaped back to prevent Rage from following up with another attack.

Not far off Knuckles and Blaze were watching the two battle. "Come on Rage." Knuckles says "Just release his power already."

"Patients Sir Knuckles." Blaze says "Rage is doing fine."

"I know but…why not just use his magic…" Knuckles groans. Back down on the field Rage and Scourge were trading blow from blows but Scourge was beginning to slow down. He was not accustomed to battle like Rage was. Therefore he did not have as much stamina and he knew that this was possible the whole time. Suddenly he fires a burst of dark energy at Rage but he blocks it just as easily as the earlier attacks.

Rage was showing no signs of calming down. This was a battle he had been waiting for. He had to avenge Sonic. There was no other option. Nothing else mattered right now. Scourge killed Sonic in cold blood hoping to take Camelot for his own. However this had not happened. Rage not surprised Scourge would try that then leaps back and glow with a light. "Alright Scourge time for me to finish this." He says as Scourge's own paralyzing darkness blast hits himself. Scourge was unable to move and now at the full mercy of the crimson hedgehog he was battling. Rage returns his sword to a backhand position. Then he was gone in the blink of an eye he appeared on the other side of scourge as he said; "Zantatusken…" then blood spewed from Scourge as Rage had sliced the dark king's chest.

"I-impossible…" Socurge says as he drops Excalibur. He had lost not only this battle but soon his life as well. He was foolish to think he had a chance against a former Camelot Knight. He reflected on his life in his final moments as Excalibur speaks to him. "I told you Scourge, you are a fool to fight someone like the King of Camelot with no training. Now you have paid with your life." Rage then stands and puts his foot on Scourge's chest and keels down.

[music end]

"It's over Scourge the Hedgehog. You have lost and you kingdom will fall apart. I finished what Sonic started and now you lay on the ground like he once did just as I had promised. Any last words?" Rage sneers.

"Fuck…you…" Scourge coughs closing his eyes as Rage raises his blade again. Then in one fell swoop he cuts Scourge's chest again killing the evil king. After doing so he picks up Excalibur and points his own sword in the air which glistens like a sun in the light.

"Victory!" he yells across the large battle field and his troops cheer. Rage whistles for his horse and mounts it before galloping off to his people with Knuckles and Blaze next to him.

"Thank you Rage." Excalibur says "You have gotten me away from that wretched Scourge."

"Sonic is avenged and Scourge denied his power." Rage says "Today Camelot rejoices while The Dark Kingdom falls. With Scourge dead they have no leader and the monsters will soon begin fighting amongst themselves."

 _Three Days Later…_

Rage walks back into Castle Camelot where Rebecca runs up and hugs him. "You're back!" she smiles "Did everything go okay?" she asks as Tails looks at him.

"Scourge is dead and his Kingdom soon to be in ruin." Rage says "Summon the people Tails." He demands

"Yes Rage." Tales bows before calling the couriers. By noon the whole kingdom of Camelot was gathered and Rage walked onto the balcony. "People of Camelot today I bring news that is long since overdue. Last week I joined out noble knights and we marched upon The Kingdom of Darkness. We return with our heads held high for we can claim King Scourge is dead!" Rage says to the people who cheer "Camelot is our land and we will not let anyone take it! Our noble knights remind us of this. Today is a day for celebration and rejoice!" he claims before retreating within.

"Rage…" Rebecca says "What will you do now that you are king and everything is over and done with?" she asks.

"I must find a maiden and merry." Rage replies putting Excalibur under a picture of Sonic.

"Oh." She says blandly before he walks over to her

"Rebecca…" Rage says warmly "I want you to be my Queen." He tells her.

Rebecca was shocked by his request. They had always been best friends since they were little and she always had a secret crush on him since they were about 12. She remembered how she felt when he left to go join the Knights of Camelot. Now finally after 16 years they met again and he asked her to be his wife! She couldn't say anything instead she answered with a kiss.

 **To be continued.**


End file.
